


There Once Was A Boy Named Merlin

by emmington



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmington/pseuds/emmington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a shippy synopsis poem that i wrote at work and then forgot about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Once Was A Boy Named Merlin

There once was a boy named Merlin,  
who dreamed of many a thing:  
a bright and shining future,  
and whatever that would bring.

But he had no concept of dragons,  
of destiny or of fate.  
He had no head for riddles,  
or of love born from hate.

He had no idea of duty,  
no experience from which to draw;  
and he had no true notion of heartbreak,  
nor emotions chafed and raw.

His feet brought him to Camelot  
and his choices before the throne-  
with a reward bestowed upon him,  
one he could call his very own.

'Twas a reward that was not wanted,  
to serve a prince who was a prat;  
an idiot, a clotpole, a dollophead,  
and spoiled and arrogant, at that!

There was no love lost between them,  
or at least that's what they would say,  
though there were a few in the kingdom  
who would see it another way.

For there was an ancient being of magic  
who called Merlin down to his cell  
(on more than one occasion,  
for he had prophecies to tell).

He spoke of halves and coins,  
of a destiny writ in stone,  
and Merlin refused to listen;  
he wanted to be left alone.

But so many things would happen  
just as the dragon foretold,  
and Arthur's life would be threatened  
(which really began to grow old).

Years passed before they knew it,  
for the servant and the prince,  
who meant more to each other than anyone,  
not before nor ever since.

And on one day in the future,  
like the prophecies had warned,  
Arthur fell in battle,  
and Merlin desperately mourned.

But death is not the ending,  
he could hear his future ring,  
for he had fallen in love with  
the Once and Future King.

**Author's Note:**

> it's dumb but i'm proud of myself for writing this in my head while putting shirts on tables. that is all.


End file.
